The Aftermath a Book Four: Air Series
by beyondthesettingsun
Summary: Follow the gang as they travel around the world one year after the end of the war to help piece together the balance of the nations. Preview chapters 1-10 on my profile. Chapter Four: Zuko's Mother
1. Anniversary of the New World

**Woo! My new story! Here is chapter one. It's kinda long haha. And so are the other ones that I'm writing. I may have to split some in half and post them in two parts. But first let's see how this goes…**

Chapter One: Anniversary of the New World

Zuko and Aang stood at the top of the steps of the courtyard of the Fire Nation Palace only to see burnt concrete and blackened rooftops. It had already been a year since the Avatar had defeated the previous Fire Lord, but in that time, people took time to rest and relax. Now the clean-up of the four nations began.

"So what else has to be done?" Aang asked.

"Hmm…well we have to rebuild the courtyard."

Zuko thought about _why_ they had to rebuild the courtyard of the palace. He remembered the amazing battle that had taken place between him and Azula over who was going to be the next Fire Lord. Talk about ultimate sibling rivalry. Zuko placed a hand on his chest where he had been hit by lightning and sighed.

"Are you okay, Zuko?"

The Fire Lord nodded and removed his hand, making his way down the steps of the once battle field.

"Let's get to work."

--

Katara sighed in relief when her task was finally finished. She looked at the table in front of her, content at her work. It was the one year anniversary of the end of the war and that night there would be a huge celebration with the friends they had made over the year they had fought. So that day was spent cleaning up the rest of the Fire Nation palace from the burn marks and scarring from previous battles in the courtyard and setting up the ball room and eating area for a party.

Everyone was assigned tasks in order to get the palace into shape. Zuko and Aang worked on rebuilding the courtyard by fixing the roofs and scrubbing the burn marks off of the floor. Sokka had been ordered to go out and pick berries and fruits and go fishing to help get the food ready in which Suki and another chef would cook. Toph had been given the job of making earth decorations such as small sculptures and pots for plants and Katara had been assigned to decorate the ball room and eating area with the help of some of the palace servants.

The ball room and the dining area had been decorated in Fire Nation colors mainly since they were in the Fire Nation, but Katara made sure to bring out the colors of the other nations. She even included, for Aang's sake, the Air Nation. She had Toph make large stones with the different insignias on it to hang on the walls to symbolize that all were welcome here and that the war was over.

"Wow, it looks great in here, Katara!" Suki called, entering the dining area.

Katara turned her head momentarily to confirm her guest then returned her gaze to the colorful room.

"Thanks," she accepted. "I spent all day working on it. Toph finished up the stone sculptures and now all we need is the food and the guests!"

Suki happily nodded in agreement with her friend.

"I have all sorts of food ready and in the kitchen if you'd like to help me. I have three different meat plates, one from each nation except the Air Nation since they don't eat meat, I have deserts from each of the nations, and I have special recipes made up from the Air Nation. I pulled Aang aside to help me with that. He made these wonderful desserts called 'Air Cakes' that his friend helped him make. What was his name…?"

"Monk Gyatso?" Katara guessed.

"Yeah, that's right! They're pretty good! I snuck a taste of some of the batter."

Katara and Suki laughed then finished admiring the work.

"Well we'd better start getting that food on the tables. People will start arriving soon."

Katara agreed and the two set off for the kitchen. Once there they saw Aang, Zuko, Sokka, and Toph talking around one of the tables having tea. Katara and Suki folded their arms and stared at the four.

"And how come _we_ weren't invited to this wonderful pre-party?" Katara asked smiling.

Aang grinned and walked over, handing Katara a glass of tea. Suki walked over to the table and stole Aang's seat next to Sokka.

"Sorry. We just all finished at once. Were you guys in the ball room?"

Katara nodded to Aang's question. "We were. How'd cleaning up the courtyard go?"

Aang just shrugged and sighed. "It wasn't exactly fun and it was tiring."

"You're not too tired to stay up tonight are you?"

The boy shook his head and smiled again. "Not if I'm with you."

Katara smiled and placed a kiss on the Airbender's cheek. Sokka groaned from disgust.

"If you guys are going to act all mushy, do it somewhere where I don't have to watch."

Katara and Aang's faces turned equal shades of red as the rest of the group laughed at their embarrassment. Katara looked around and found someone missing.

"Zuko, where's Mai?"

After sipping some of his tea, he responded. "She said she was going off to go meet Ty Lee at the port. She spent the day cleaning up the front of the palace where people were going to enter. I asked if she wanted me to go with her but she said that it would be better if I stayed here."

"I wonder if she's planning something." Toph thought.

"Who knows?"

"Well we should really get set up," Katara sighed. "That's what Suki and I came down here to do anyway. Anyone care to help?"

There was mumbling from the crowd and shuffling of feet until only Katara, Suki and Aang were left in the kitchen. Suki rolled her eyes.

"Of course…"

"I'll help out," Aang offered.

"Thanks! Let's go."

--

It took no time at all to get all of the prepared food out onto the tables and soon everything was set. Katara had said that she needed to clean up a little and darted off her. Now guests had started to arrive and Aang was waiting on the steps leading up to the bedrooms impatiently for the girl to return.

"Aang?"

The boy jumped a little at the sound of her voice. But he stood up and turned around quickly. Breathless, Aang looked at his girlfriend. She had left her hair in the same style, only brushing it a little to make it neater. But it wasn't that which dazzled him. It was her outfit.

Katara had on a dress that sparked her boyfriend's interest at first sight. It wasn't like her other Water Tribe clothing but kind of shimmery, like silk or sparkles. The dress fell over her body snug and had wide and open sleeves; much like the Earth Kingdom dress she had been given. Aang just stared without words.

"Do you like it? I made it out of some cloth that I picked up at the Northern Water Tribe a few months ago. When we decided to have a party, I thought it would be nice to have a dress for it."

"It…it's yeah," Aang stumbled. "Nice. I mean…you look…gorgeous."

Katara blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

Katara and Aang finished making their way down the stairs and into the ball room.

"Katara! Aang!"

The couple turned around to see a familiar person coming towards them. Katara leaned down with opened her arms and granted their old friend a hug.

"Teo it's so nice to see you again!"

"It's great to see you guys too!"

Aang bowed to Teo who gladly returned the gesture. The boy looked to his friend and saw their hands intertwined and chuckled.

"I thought I heard rumors of you two dating."

The three laughed.

"Yeah, you heard right," Aang replied. "Well this is great, seeing all of these people here. Katara isn't your dad supposed to be here?"

Katara's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! I should go find Sokka and see if he knows where Dad is. Well it's good to see you again, Teo. And tell you father I say hello!"

"You too, I will."

Katara gripped Aang's hand tighter as they made their way through the crowd of people, some they didn't even know. A lot of the guests were old friends of Zuko from around the Fire Nation and some were diplomats and respectable figures from the three nations. It made Aang wish that Monk Gyatso could be here to witness this. It was incredible. But before the two could reach Sokka, Zuko with Mai standing behind him blocked their path.

"Hey, Zuko," Aang greeted. "The party sure is going great, isn't it?"

Zuko nodded. "That isn't why I stopped you, though." The Fire Lord handed Katara a scroll with a Water Tribe insignia on it. "It's from your family."

Bewildered, Katara opened the scroll and read it. As the words were transferred from the paper to her mind, her heart sank and her face told her emotion. Aang picked up on her sudden sadness rather quickly.

"What's wrong, Katara? Did something happen?"

The girl sighed. "It's from Pakku. There was a snow storm. My dad couldn't make it here."

Katara's arms dropped to her sides.

"Is that all?"

She kept reading the paper. "Pakku says that he needs our help in the Southern Water Tribe. He wants us to help with the rest of the rebuilding of the village. He says that a lot has changed but two more sets 

of Waterbending hands would be appreciated." Katara looked up to Aang from the paper. "Looks like I'm headed home."

"I'm sorry to hear that you father couldn't make it," Zuko gestured. "Tomorrow I'll help you guys get supplies ready for your trip. You can use a Fire Nation ship for your travels. We're sending one out that way for trade anyway."

"Thanks, Zuko. I should probably go find my brother now. I'm sure he'd like to know about or trip."

--

As the night settled in, the guests left, it seemed, couple by couple. Aang, Katara, and Zuko stood by the doors as people left and thanked them for coming and wished their friends safe travels back home. Once the last of the party members had gone, the gang stood in the ball room facing a messy clean up ahead of them.

"Look," Zuko started, "you guys have a big journey ahead of you. So you'd better all get some sleep for the night. I'll clean up tonight with some of the servants."

"But what about you and Mai?" Toph asked.

"I think we need to stay here to help out with some clean up of the city," Mai responded. "Besides, I'm sure the five of you are just dying to get out of the heat of the Fire Nation. I know I am."

Zuko gave a soft glare to his girlfriend then smiled at his other friends.

"You really should get some rest, though."

"Well I'm not complaining about that," Sokka said yawning. "Sleep sounds nice."

"Great. I'll meet you guys by the ship in the morning with supplies."

After the exchanges of goodnights, everyone went upstairs. Aang walked down the hall of the upper floor to his room later that night and noticed that Katara's bedroom lamp was light. Curious, he stopped in front of her door and lightly tapped on the wood with his fist and entered.

"Katara?"

The room was empty. Aang looked around and noticed the balcony door open. Aang smiled and walked onto the floating porch and leaned on the rail next to Katara.

"You're up late."

Katara laughed. "You're one to talk."

Aang rolled his eyes as Katara leaned up against him.

"What brings you out here?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know. I guess I'm just too excited to sleep. I haven't been home in two years. And my home has been totally rebuilt. It probably looks a lot like the Northern Water Tribe now. I'm getting anxious."

"Are you scared?"

Katara looked at Aang. "No. Why would I be?"

"Well you've changed," Aang noted. "A lot. You're taller, wiser, more powerful, you're drop dead gorgeous-."

"And so what was I before?" Katara interrupted, jokingly. "Not attractive?"

Aang looked from the sky and into Katara's blue eyes.

"No, you were attractive," he admitted. "You were really pretty then, but now, you're prettier. It's part of growing up, sorry."

The two laughed and Katara snuggled her head into Aang's chest. He had also grown, she noticed. He was now her height, maybe a little taller, and he had filled out a lot more. And he was very, very handsome in her eyes. Katara yawned.

"You should get some sleep. We're waking up early."

Katara nodded, sleepily.

"You should, too."

Aang agreed with Katara and kissed her forehead before leaving her on the balcony and heading back to his room. Katara took one last glance of the moon before she went back to bed. Aang was right, she had changed. But she hoped it was for the better. And she secretly hoped that when she got back to the Southern Water Tribe everything would look exactly the same as it did when she left.

**A/N: And there ya have it! Just like the preview said…only with added detail haha. Don't forget to preview the other chapters on my profile! Chapters 1-10 are being previewed right now. After I post up chapter 10, I'll show you the preview chapters 11-19.**

**Hey see that button down there by the box that says submit review? I dare you to press it.**


	2. Birthday

**By the end of this chapter you'll see that I like parties haha. I've never written a birthday fic…I don't think…so here goes nothing! Yeah, the title for this one is pretty lame…**

Chapter Two: Birthday

The next morning was frantic for the gang as the shuffled back and forth between the ship and the palace, bringing onboard food, clothing, and other necessary items in order to make their journey to the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko had let his friends ride on the trade ship down to the Southern Water Tribe, sending a few servants, merchants, and chefs with them. The Fire Lord said that this would provide everyone with the rest and relaxation that they needed. No one bothered to decline such an offer.

Once the ship was packed up, Zuko and Mai stood at the port to wave farewell to their friends.

"Thanks again for letting us travel on the ship," Aang said as Appa and Momo were brought to the back of the ship where a shelter had been built for them.

"No problem. I just thought that you guys could use some rest during your journey instead of having to fly all the way to the South Pole.

"You thought right, buddy," Sokka complimented, patting the Fire Lord on the back rather roughly.

They all waved goodbye and the ship set sail on course for none other than the Southern Water Tribe.

--

Nightfall had seized the burning sun as Katara made her way quietly down the metal hall and to the front of her brother's bedroom. There was a soft knock on Sokka's door.

"Who's there?" he asked, cautiously.

"It's me, Sokka."

"Come in."

The Water Tribe girl walked into the room, smiling. She sat down on the bed next to her brother and looked over at Suki and Toph who were sitting on random pieces of furniture brought into the room for Sokka to have during their long journey to the Southern Water Tribe.

"Okay," Sokka began, "this is going to be an important day. Aang hasn't had a birthday party in probably…well probably a hundred and two years. So we have to make this one super special. A surprise party—which is why he's not here."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Toph interrupted.

Sokka just glared at the Earthbender, completely ignoring her blindness.

"ANYWAY, we need to plan out who will be doing what for the party. I thought it would be nice if Katara made the dishes, Suki kept Aang distracted for about an hour while we set up, and Toph could help me with decorations."

Katara and Suki gave each other worried looks.

"Uh…Sokka?" Katara asked. "I don't mean to be rude and ruin your plan here but…did you think that through at all?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Of course I did."

"Then why do you have the two of us making decorations?" Toph asked. "I can't see and you can't draw to save your life!"

Suki and Katara snickered a little. It was true, though. Sokka wasn't exactly an artist.

"And wouldn't it be better if _Katara_ distracted Aang and _I _cooked? I mean-."

"No!" Sokka yelled. "I did think this through! I will not be having _Katara_ distracting Aang for who knows how long. I mean, they could get into trouble."

Katara's jaw dropped and she let out a pouting sigh.

"We wouldn't get into any trouble!" His sister protested. "If anything, we'd just talk."

Toph scoffed a little bit receiving another unseen glare. Sokka sighed a little at his sister's hidden plea and gave in.

"Okay, fine. You can be with Aang but I don't want to hear anything about you two doing things you're not supposed to."

"Oh please, Sokka. He's fourteen."

"Yeah?" Sokka argued back. "And you're _sixteen_. You know- marrying age?"

Katara rolled her eyes and thought about what she was going to do with Aang the next day in order for everyone to get ready for the party. Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. The friends frantically looked back and forth between each other before Sokka shakily told the visitor to come in.

A flustered look formed the Airbender's face as he saw all of his friends gathered in Sokka's room.

"Was there some meeting I forgot about?" Aang asked.

Katara stood up and cleared her throat, walking towards Aang and pushing him out the door by his shoulders.

"Uh…no. We, uh, we just all kind of found ourselves here out of boredom. I wanted to hang out with you, but I didn't know where you were, sorry."

Katara shut the door behind her and smiled at Aang leaving Toph, Suki, and Sokka stranded in the room to make the final party decisions without her.

"I was in my room," Aang replied to the lie.

"Oh!" Katara lightly slapped the forehead with the palm of her hand. "Must have looked in the wrong room! Sorry."

Aang gave the girl a suspicious look but waved it off.

"You look really tired. Do you want to sleep? I don't mind if you do." Aang asked as they made their way down the hall and around the corner. The truth was, Katara was exhausted but she didn't want to just totally shut Aang out of everything.

Katara shrugged and stopped walking. She looked into Aang's eyes and smiled.

"What?"

"You've grown," she said simply.

Aang raised an eyebrow. "And you're acting funny. What going on?"

The girl shook her head with her eyes closed.

"Nothing. I just like you. Something wrong with that?"

Katara flashed an innocent smile making Aang laugh a little.

"There's something wrong with it when I know you're not telling me the truth. Katara what's going on? You're acting like you're hiding something."

The girl sighed as her mind raced to come up with something that wouldn't give away the surprise for the following day.

"Well…there is something I have been wanting to ask you..."

Aang cocked his head. "What's that?"

"Well…we haven't really spent much time with each other alone since we've been together and…"

Her voice faded out. Where was she going with this?

"Where are you going with this?" Aang asked, almost on cue.

"How about…how about tomorrow morning you and I spend some quality time together? I mean, I would now, but I'm about ready to go to bed for the night. How's that sound?" she asked.

Aang nodded, liking the idea. Katara was right; they hadn't spent too much time together lately. Maybe a little bit of peace by themselves would be nice.

"Okay," he agreed. "But you have to promise me that you'll tell me whatever it is you're hiding tomorrow."

"Aang you really need to quit being so suspicious."

Katara strayed a single kiss on Aang's cheek before heading off to bed for the night. Aang sighed happily and began to plan out what the two were going to do the next day.

--

The next morning was full of scuffling feet and frantic minds as the friends of the Avatar scurried to get Aang's party ready. One of the chefs on the Fire Nation sip offered to cook for the party giving Suki the opportunity to help and make the decorations a little more…attractive. Katara made sure to have a long talk with the chef and told him that there should be no meat or no meat based products in any of the meals. Strictly fruits, vegetables, and cakes. The chef nodded in understanding and Katara left the kitchen, satisfied.

After helping out with the majority of the prep work, the Waterbender then set off to find the one she needed to occupy—Aang. Casually, she shuffled her feet down the metal steps and to his door. She knocked softly a few times and when there was no answer she knocked a little louder.

"Looking for me?" a voice called from behind her.

Katara jumped as two arms snaked around her waist. She turned around to be face to face with the Avatar. Katara just smiled and placed her hands right below the boy's shoulders.

"Happy birthday, early bird."

"I could call you the same thing. But thank you."

Aang leaned in about to kiss Katara as Sokka passed by above glaring down at them from the stairwell. Katara hesitantly put Aang at bay and laughed a little.

"So what do you plan on doing today?"

Katara looked up at her brother. He kept the glare in his eyes but passed on, carrying supplies to the party room. Disappointed, Aang lowered his eyebrows.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Katara shrugged. "We could…play a game of Pai Sho." Aang shook his head and began to release his grip on Katara's waist. "We could talk."

Aang sighed. There really wasn't anything to do on a Fire Nation ship in the middle of the ocean so he accepted the offer leaving Katara and opening his bedroom door. Katara followed him in and they both sad, cross-legged, in the middle of the bed. The room was silent and Katara began to play with the material of the blankets.

"So what's it like knowing that you're a year older?"

Katara mentally kicked herself for bringing up the topic of his birthday yet again but she really couldn't think of anything else to get her out of what could become a bad situation. Aang sensed this and so he just went along with the randomness of her topic.

"I dunno. Not too different I guess. I mean, fourteen isn't that big of an 'age symbol' if you know what I mean."

Katara nodded. "Yeah. But that was one of my favorite ages."

"Why's that?"

"That's the year I met you."

Aang smiled. "I guess that makes my twelfth year one of my favorites."

The Waterbender sighed and looked up at Aang.

"So what are you going to tell my father?" she asked.

Confused, Aang raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"You know…us?"

Aang's heart sank a little. He never thought about having to explain to Chief Hakoda that he was now in a serious relationship with his only daughter. Sensing his nervousness, Katara tried to comfort him.

"Aang, you know my dad. He's nice. And he likes you. I'll bet he'd be surprised if we _weren't_ together. It'll be okay. I mean, it's not like you're asking his permission to marry me."

Katara laughed and Aang joined in still nervous. He began to think about marriage. Katara was sixteen and in the Southern Water Tribe that was the age that the women got married. He wondered if he was too young to get married. None of the monks had ever spoken to him about the proper age to do so, so he had absolutely no idea when to ask Katara, let alone if they were even ready for marriage.

"Aang?"

Katara's voice brought Aang out of his deep thoughts. His head shot up making his eyes meet her gaze.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking…about things. I'm kind of bored, do you want to do something fun?"

"Sure. But what is there to do?"

He had already forgotten again. What was there to do?

"We could go upstairs and-."

"Let's not!" Katara interrupted. After seeing the surprised and bewildered reaction on Aang's face, she began to explain her sudden outburst. "I mean…its cold outside today and if we go upstairs we'd be cold. I wouldn't want you to get sick on your birthday."

"Yeah," Aang agreed. "That wouldn't be fun."

Aang absentmindedly ran a finger across Katara's knee. The girl jerked back a little. Aang looked back up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"That tickles," she confessed a little embarrassed that a simple touch could make her react in such a way.

Aang didn't see it in the light she did but took it as an opportunity to have a little fun.

"Oh it did?" he asked, smirking.

Katara, realizing his intentions, scooted back a little. "Aang, don't," she laughed.

This only made things easier for Aang. He got to his knees and placed his hands on her waist and moved his fingers up and down in a fast pace. Katara fell to her back and burst out in laughter only motivating the young Airbender.

--

Sokka let out a sigh in relief. "Well that should do it."

Suki looked around admiring all of their hard work. Streamers were put up and a table was set with food on top of a yellow tablecloth.

"You know if we keep having parties like this we're all going to get fat."

The three of them started laughing and Sokka started making his way to the door.

"I'm gonna go and get Katara and Aang. It's time for a party!"

The boy opened the door only to be met by a blast of cold, autumn air. He quickly shut the door again and shivered.

"Or maybe not."

Suki laughed at her boyfriend. "What? Scared of a little cold wind? Here, I'll go down there and get them. You stay in here with Toph and hide."

Sokka and Toph nodded in agreement as Suki left. Another blast of wind came through the door making Sokka run to one of the walls and hide behind a chair. Suki merely rolled her eyes and walked out, closing the door behind her.

As the girl made her way down the stairs, she began to hear loud laughter. She didn't think she'd ever heard Katara laugh so much at one time. Once she was outside the door, she knocked lightly and opened it. Suki leaned against the door trying not to laugh.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, smirking.

Katara and Aang glanced at each other and then over at Suki, obviously quite embarrassed. Aang had moved to be hovering over Katara who was lying on her back with her knees up. Katara just pointed at Aang.

"He attacked me," she blamed, pushing the Avatar up and swinging her legs over the bed.

"Yeah okay," Suki laughed. "Just be glad that I came down here and not Sokka. Katara, I need to talk to you for a moment."

The Waterbender nodded and left the room. Still embarrassed, Katara avoided Suki's eye contact when she spoke to her.

"We're all set up. I'm goanna run up there and hide with Sokka and Toph. You bring Aang up in a few minutes. We'll probably make Momo come down as a signal."

Katara nodded and Suki started making her way back up the metal staircase. Katara walked back into the room and closed the door behind her.

"That wasn't awkward at all," she said as she leaned against the metal door.

Aang laughed a little. "Yeah no kidding. What did Suki want?"

"Uh…nothing. It's not important. So—now what?"

Aang shrugged and stood up. He walked over to Katara and smiled. Suddenly his eyes closed and he began to lean in. Katara's heart raced as the boy became closer. Aang paused when he heard a scratching noise on the door. He sighed, his warm breath hitting Katara's lips and he pulled back. Katara turned around and opened the door once again. The two looked down to see Momo sitting on the ground looking up at them with wide eyes.

"Momo?" Aang asked.

The lemur chirped and flew up the stairwell. Katara followed. She stopped at the steps and looked back at Aang who was still standing in the doorway.

"Come on. I guess a minute outside won't kill you."

Aang smiled and followed the girl up the stairs. Katara led them to a door on the side of the ship and opened it slowly. Her and Aang stepped in, light seeping into the dark room.

"Surprise!"

Aang jumped back from the sudden calling. Suddenly, lit candles brightened up the room. Sokka, Toph and Suki walked up to the two with bright smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday, Aang," Sokka said almost proudly.

Aang took a look around the small room. There were cakes and platters with vegetables set up. And there were streamers hanging from the ceiling in yellow and orange colors. Aang's look of shock melted into pure joy.

"You guys did this for me?"

Toph nodded. "Of course! Why wouldn't we?"

"Well," Aang stuttered out. "I've never had a birthday party in so long…I guess I just didn't think you guys would give me one.

Katara leaned over and hugged the boy tightly.

"It's the least we could do."

"And what would a birthday party be without presents?" Suki asked.

"You guys got me presents?" shock filled the Avatar's voice.

Toph punched Aang in the arm. "Happy birthday Twinkle Toes!"

Aang rubbed the now sore spot with his hand guessing that that was his friend's present for him. Next Suki handed to fans in his hands. Aang opened them and admired the green coloring of the material in between the two sticks of wood.

"These were Avatar Kyoshi's," Suki told Aang. "She got them after she had learned Airbending. They were a birthday gift to her in the Earth Kingdom. I thought you might like them, being yours in a past life and all."

Aang smiled at the delicate fighting tools before him. He loved them. Next Sokka came up and handed the boy a piece of paper that was rolled up like a scroll.

Aang opened it and looked at the markings. He bit his bottom lip in an effort not to laugh.

"It's the painting I made of all of us after the war ended. I thought you might like it to keep with you in case you ever have to go off on your own for some Avatar work and have to leave us behind."

As horribly as the picture was drawn, Aang liked it. He knew that it took Sokka a while to make and it being from him and of his friends was enough to be a great meaning to him. Aang tore his gaze from the paper and back up to his friends.

"Thanks guys. This really means a lot."

Katara hugged him one last time as Sokka spoke up.

"So can we eat now? I'm really hungry."

The Avatar chuckled a little and nodded and everyone grabbed a plate and filled it with food. As the day faded with talking and laughter, Aang realized that he hadn't gotten a gift from one specific person. He didn't want to be selfish but he thought of all people, Katara would have been one to do something for him. Aang carefully pushed the thought aside as he continued to focus on what was happening. Maybe Katara's gift was one of love, which she showed a lot of that day. And to him that was the greatest gift of all.

--

It was beginning to become late when the room was finally cleaned up from the small celebration. Aang raised his arms up in the air and yawned as he began to make his way from the deck downstairs to his room. He was abruptly stopped by someone grasping his wrist. He turned around to see Katara smiling at him.

"Not so fast, birthday boy," she said. "You can't go to bed yet, I still haven't given you your present yet."

Aang tilted his head. "You haven't?"

Katara shook her head and motioned for the boy to follow her. The two went down the stair case to the bedroom floor but then down another one into the lower deck of the ship. Katara stopped in front of a large door and opened it carefully. Katara lit the candles on the doorway and Aang peeked in the room. It was empty.

"I'm confused," he admitted.

Katara just laughed and pulled Aang inside.

"Close your eyes," she instructed.

Aang followed his orders and closed his eyes. Katara walked away and opened another door only to shut it a moment later and return to Aang's side.

"Okay, you can look now."

Katara was excited as Aang opened his eyes to see Katara holding a familiar object.

"A glider?" he questioned. "Did something happen to my other one?"

Katara shook her head and handed the stick to Aang.

"Open it."

Aang did so and stared in disbelief at the orange wings on the top and bottom.

"Where…?" he asked, breathless.

"I found one at the Western Air Temple and took it with us a few months ago. I was going to carve your name into it but I thought that since it must be over a hundred years old I probably—."

Katara cut off her own sentence when she noticed tears rolling down Aang's face.

"Aang? Are you okay?"

Aang opened his mouth but no words came out so he simply nodded. The boy took in a deep breath.

"I…I don't—thank you, Katara."

Before she could respond, Aang took the girl into a tight embrace. Katara hugged him back. It didn't seem like much to the others, but this meant a lot to Aang. This glider was made by his people whom he hadn't seen in over a hundred years. It was a symbol of him being an Airbender and it was something from his dear memories as a child. His old glider was as sacred as Appa and Momo to him and having to burn it made his heart ache. But now that he had another one, it meant the world to him. After a few moments, Aang pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

"I'm glad you like it," Katara said, smiling.

Aang was about to thank the girl again when his words were cut off by a soft kiss. Aang sighed happily and returned the gesture. Katara's eyes opened as she slowly pulled back and she looked into Aang's. He looked so happy and so at peace now. And that's all that she had ever wanted for him.

"Happy birthday," she whispered.

Aang kissed Katara again and then held her in another tight hug. This was one birthday he knew he'd never forget.

**A/N: Awww, I love fluff. Don't know why this chapter is so long but there ya have it! Aang is now fourteen. I would have split this in half but…I couldn't find a good place to do so. There wasn't much suspense in here so I couldn't make it a cliffy. Dang, I love cliffys…well only when I write them.**

**Take a look at the magic button! How can you resist a button that says "Go"?**


	3. Quick Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT!!**

**Okay, first off, I am VERY, VERY, VERY sorry for the lack of chapters recently. My dog chewed through my computer chord and I ordered another one and it's on it's way so I'll get some more chapters up once that gets here. In the meantime (meaning at this moment) I'm using my dad's computer and should get back to doing my English homework (don't you just love high school?). So sorry for the wait. I'll try and get some LONG hours in at the library or something so you guys don't think I abandoned this story 'cause I really didn't. Until then!**

**-beyondthesettingsun**


	4. The Southern Water Tribe

**Hello and welcome to…my story. Yes I'm back again after about three weeks! My computer is fixed and I have finished my homework for the weekend and sooooo here we go! It's nice to write again…**

"Dad!" The girl cried out, running through the snow and into her father's arms.

Their trip had been long and relaxing from the Fire Nation to the Southern Water Tribe, but now the heroic gang was just glad to have hit land. Katara and Sokka were especially happy to finally be home after two years of journeying around the world. The Water Tribe boy ran up and joined in the hug. When the three pulled away, Katara and Sokka looked up to see Pakku standing, smiling. He, too, received a hug.

Katara couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of her face. She was finally _home_. The word seemed so odd to her. "How are you?" she asked.

The men only smiled and nodded. "Well, Katara, and you?"

"Great! I mean, I'm a little tired from travel but I'm just happy to see you!"

Katara gave her father another hug and sighed contently. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing at all. She was _home_.

"Where's Gran-Gran?" Sokka asked the two relatives before him. Katara also perked up to the question.

The two men just looked at each other. "Um," Hakoda started, "Sokka…Katara…you grandmother is very ill."

The smiles that she thought would never leave left her face in a second. Her grandmother was ill? Very ill?

"What…what do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"I mean she's not doing well. A few days ago she became very tired and it seems she's in a great deal of pain. I'm sorry, kids; she's an old woman and-."

"Where is she?" she demanded, suddenly very mad.

Hakoda was thrown off by his daughter's sudden behavior. He knew she wouldn't take it well but he didn't think she'd be _angry_. Pakku motioned for his grandchildren to follow him. They left their friends who were unpacking supplies and brought them down a long, icy street walled by small shops and houses. The Southern Water Tribe had grown a great deal since their leave and it was now looking like its sister tribe up north.

Pakku stopped in front of a home with the Water Tribe insignia carved into it. He carefully opened the door and stood back.

"She's inside."

--

"_Shhh. It's going to be alright," the woman spoke softly. "Everything is going to be okay."_

_The little girl didn't seem to listen. She just continued to sob into the old woman's coat. The woman stroked her dark hair with much care and held the girl in her arms as she cried. _

"_Please, stop crying, my dear. You'll be okay. Everything will be okay. Honey, I want to give you something."_

_Suddenly the sobs lightened up and the girl looked into the woman's eyes with questions. The woman reached in her long coat's pocket and pulled out a remarkable sight into her hands. The girl's eyes shimmered as she stared at the object._

"_Your mother said that she wanted you to have this one day. I know you're young now, but I think she'd want you to have it now."_

_The girl sniffed and her tiny hands softly grabbed a piece of the ribbon in the woman's hands. Then she moved her hands to the center of the ribbon and clutched onto the stone that showed the Water Tribe symbol. And as the little girl held it, she began to cry again._

"_Shh. Katara, calm down."_

"_Gran-Gran?" she whimpered. The grandmother looked to her granddaughter with bright eyes. "Thank you."_

_Katara's grandmother placed a soft kiss on her forehead and hugged her one last time. And as she left, Katara held the necklace that had belonged to her mother earlier that day and clung onto it._

--

Katara stopped outside of the door and held took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly and shakily. Then she opened the door very slowly. The room's light was dim and warm. The girl walked in and sat in a chair next to the bed. She placed her hand to her necklace, looking back on the memory of how she had received it, and let out another soft sigh.

"Katara?" a weak voice asked. "Is that you, dear?"

Katara removed her hand and looked down at the woman in the bed and smiled softly. Her grandmother looked so old yet so filled with joy despite her condition.

"Well my, my have you grown into quite the young lady," she said. Her voice was weak and breathy. "Tell me, Katara, have you found yourself a boy?"

Katara chuckled. Her grandmother had always told her that she was so beautiful that one day the boys wouldn't leave her alone and she'd have a husband in no time. So now that that time had come, her 

grandmother wanted to know if her prediction was right. The girl blushed slightly and nodded. Kana's mouth curved into a small smile.

"I knew you would. Now who is this boy? Is he a Waterbender?"

Katara nodded. "In fact, he is, Gran-Gran."

Sokka made it to the house and when he heard the conversation that had started; he stood in the doorway and smiled, listening.

Katara continued. "And he can also Firebend, Earthbend, and Airbend."

"So you married the Avatar? I knew you would. Ever since I saw the way you two bonded so quickly I knew."

Katara shook her head and laughed. "No, Gran-Gran. Aang and I aren't married."

"Well, heavens, why not? You should be making me a great Gran-Gran by now."

Katara blushed and Sokka couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Well don't laugh at your sister, Sokka. You should be married, too. And have kids. Tell me, Sokka, who is your wife?"

Sokka walked into the room with a bright but sound smile on his face.

"I'm not married, either, Gran-Gran."

The woman shook her head and scolded her grandson.

"Well what is taking the two of you so long? Aren't you with that Kyoshi girl?"

Sokka nodded. "I just haven't had time."

"That's no excuse," Kana pouted. Then she sighed and looked back to Katara. "You look exactly like you mother, dear."

Katara smiled once again and thanked her grandmother. Sokka placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Katara, I hate to say this but we need to help Toph, Suki and Aang unpack."

Sokka hugged his grandmother and told her he loved her and left the room to go help his friends.

--

"Hey Sokka!" Aang called, carrying a box of food. "Where's Katara."

Sokka's face slowly formed into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Suki asked.

"She's at our grandmother's house," he replied, pointing to it. "Our grandmother is really sick and will most likely die soon. Katara didn't want to leave her."

Suki came over and pulled Sokka into a hug.

"Oh, Sokka, I'm so sorry."

The Water Tribe boy returned the hug and then pulled away. Aang looked down the icy road and to the house that Sokka had pointed to earlier. He couldn't help but wonder why something like this had to happen. They were all starting to have such a great time and now this. It didn't make any sense. The boy decided to clear his thought and start unpacking into the guest home that they would be staying in.

--

After about twenty minutes, Aang finished settling down and headed outside the house. Appa and Momo were given a small hut to stay in during the visit and had already been fed so boredom had begun to enter the boy's mind. He heard footsteps to his left and turned to see Katara walking towards him.

"Katara?" He asked, wearily. His tone was partially out of concern and partially out of travel. He felt drained.

"Hi," the girl said, waving. Katara stopped in front of the Avatar and with sad eyes stared to the ground.

"Sokka told me what happened. I'm really sorry."

Katara's head suddenly shot up and she her eyes held an angry glare. Aang stepped back a little at her confusing reaction.

"It's not like she's dead, Aang! You don't have to feel sorry for me! She's still alive and she'll get better."

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

Katara sighed and shook her head. "Look, I know you're just trying to help, but the way you put it, you just sounded like she…she passed on. And I don't want to think about her like that. Besides me, she's the only woman left in my family and now that my mom's dead I…I don't think I can lose her, too."

Katara tilted her head down and to the side as she spoke and tears began to roll down her face. Aang smiled and pulled the girl into a tight embrace. After a long moment, he pulled away and looked to her face.

"Katara, you know she'll be okay. If I've learned anything about your family over the past years, it's that you are all really strong people."

The girl's head slowly picked up, this time with a slight grin on her face. Her eyes locked with Aang's and she leaned in and tapped a light kiss on his lips before walking into her house next to the guest home and heading off to her room. Aang's sight followed her as she left.

"Dear spirits, let her be alright," he whispered.

--

"_Please don't leave me. I pray you'll always stay. 'Cause we have been best friends, don't let it end."_

_The woman's voice was shaky from her old age but it still sounded angelic and it soothed Katara's mind. Every time she heard her sweet grandmother play that lovely tune with her voice she couldn't help but to fall into a peaceful, deep sleep. But that night she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to trouble the woman, so Katara closed her eyes and pretended to be out. A moment later, a kiss was placed on the girl's forehead and the woman was gone. Katara got out of bed and walked outside her grandmother's tent in the snow and waited. She waited for her song._

--

It was the next week when the gang had decided to head out. The village had been completed to the fullest and it was time that they started making their way back to Ba sing Se to help the Earth King with the rebellions that have been taking place since the war had ended. Sokka, Toph, and Suki had gotten…well as comfortable as they could on a giant flying bison.

"I'm gonna go see if Katara's ready to go," Aang said.

"Rodger, Sir Avatar," Sokka said, saluting.

Aang walked to the one place that he knew Katara would be: Gran- Gran's house. He slowly opened the door and stood outside when he heard speaking.

"I'm really going to miss you, Gran- Gran."

There was no response. The girl sniffed.

"You know, you've taught me a lot over the years."

Again, more silence.

"I'm gonna miss you, Gran- Gran."

"I believe you will have many more adventures in your future," a shaky voice whispered. Aang had a hard time hearing the woman. "You and the Avatar share a special bond. I saw it the night you brought him home. I know I acted like I didn't like him at first but it was because I didn't want to lose my little granddaughter. But that's when I began to realize you weren't so little anymore." The woman paused and Katara squeezed her hand. "Katara," she said lightly, "my Katara. You have become such a beautiful young woman. The Avatar is lucky to have you."

The woman paused again and Aang blushed at her words. But she was right. He was very lucky to have Katara. If it weren't for her, the world would probably be demolished by now. Kana continued.

"Through the rest of your life, Katara, you will encounter a great deal of joy and a great deal of pain. But I want you to remember that you'll always have me. Wherever you go, clasp hold of your necklace I gave you when you were little. Do you remember that day?" Katara nodded, tears beginning to stream down her face. "That will remind you of me and your mother. Please just remember me. I love you sweet darling." The woman squeezed Katara's hand one last time before her eyes closed for a final time.

Aang's heart dropped when he heard quiet sobs come from the room. Then he heard a light, shaky voice. Katara's voice.

"Please don't leave me. I pray you'll always stay." The girl choked on her words and continued. "'Cause we have been best friends, don't let it end. This is where I say…goodbye." Her last word came out as a whisper, almost inaudible.

Aang began to walk into the room when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. The boy turned around to see a man before him.

"Chief Hakoda?" he asked.

The man sighed and signaled for the boy to follow. He obeyed. Once outside of the house, Hakoda began to speak.

"Aang…there's something I need to speak with you about. It's about Katara."

The Avatar gulped. He knew this talk was coming, he just didn't want it to be now.

"What you just heard in that room is something that girl is never going to let go of, you know that right?"

A sigh in relief came from his heart as Aang looked up at the man and nodded. Hakoda placed a hand on the Avatar's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I need you to look after her. Katara's grandmother was the only woman figure in her life since her mother died and now she's on her own for growing up. I want you to make sure that she has her head straight and keeps strong like she has been. I believe if it weren't for you she wouldn't have made it past losing her mother. You really have helped her more than you know.

"So when the two of you leave for Ba Sing Se today, I want you to comfort her just the way you have been." The man stopped and sighed before starting again. "Thank you, Avatar. Take care of my daughter."

Aang bowed to the chief and smiled. "I'll do the best I can, Sir."

With a returned bow, the man left the house. Aang heard a door shut and a startling gasp. Calmly he turned around to see a girl before him with a tear-stained face.

"Aang," she said, wiping her eyes and clearing her throat. "You startled me, I didn't know you were out here."

Before the boy could respond, Katara walked up and threw her arms around Aang's neck. He returned the hug when he felt sobs coming from the girl. He knew it was going to be a long path of recovery ahead for the girl's heart but he knew that she'd make it. All he could do was thank the heavens that he had the chance to help her through it.

**Okay, rushed I know but I was having a lot of trouble writing this. And yes, Gran- Gran is dead. And even though this chapter is rushed IT HAS A PURPOSE! Well duh. But really, this chapter is kind of an outline for what's coming next. So…hope you paid attention!- beyondthesettingsun**


	5. Zuko's Mother

**Again, sorry for the wait. I find it funny how the only time I get free time is when I stay at home sick. Gah I need to go to school!! I've missed to much already and have to go to L.A. and then I have to appeal for credit. cries Stupid high school. Anyway…ignore my self pity and read the story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, this would not be a fanfic, this would be SEASON FOUR!**

* * *

"_Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage you'll stick around until the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your Mother__‌__?__"_

"_So she's alive?"_

"_Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done I've done to protect you. Remember this Zuko; no matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."_

"_Why are you really here?"  
"Because you are going to tell me something. Where is my mother?"_

--

A yawn left the young Fire Lord's mouth as he stretched his arms above his head. With his right hand he rubbed his eye and with his left he pushed himself, sleepily, off of his bed. Then to his dresser he walked and took out a neatly folded robe only to put it on with some pain. The man wished Katara hadn't left so that he could have more healing sessions, but he knew it was for the best. She was down at the South Pole visiting her family. He hoped that all was well with his friends.

Zuko looked at himself in the mirror over the vanity by his bed. He sighed and decided not to put his hair into its proper form. It would be too painful; he'd have Mai help him with that later. So instead, Fire Lord Zuko yawned once more and made his way across the hall and down the stairs to the sitting room. He was met there by a servant.

"Would you like some tea, your Honor?" she asked with a bow.

The words were barely audible to Zuko's still sleeping brain.

"Hmm?" he asked, eyes barely open. "Oh. Yeah, tea would be nice."

The servant nodded and shuffled out of the room and to the kitchen to fetch some tea for the master. There was an almost silent knock on the doorway. Zuko wearily looked up to see Mai standing in the entrance. The man smiled and scooted over in his chair to make room for the girl. She smiled in return and accepted the gesture.

"You look way too tired," she spoke softly.

Zuko nodded in agreement. "I _am_ way too tired."

"Well then why don't you go back to sleep?"

Zuko shrugged slightly trying not to irritate his scar.

"I dunno. Maybe because it's the middle of the day and I felt lazy."

Mai looked to her boyfriend with almost anger about what she was about to tell him.

"Zuko, I came with some news. And I know you're not going to like it, I know I don't, but we have no way out of it."

This sparked the Firebender's curiosity. The discussion was interrupted by a woman coming out to the sitting room with a tray of tea. She poured two glasses and set them down before the couple on the table only feet in front of them. She bowed and returned to her work. Zuko handed one of the cups to Mai before taking one himself and drinking from it. Then he remembered what Mai had said.

"What am I not going to like?"

Mai sighed a little and rolled her eyes. "My parents are coming for a visit and they want to sit and talk with you about…about the future." Zuko couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "I tried to tell them that we could work out that kind of stuff on our own and that we haven't even _mentioned_ it before but they wouldn't listen. Zuko, I'm really sorry. It's embarrassing and-."

"What's embarrassing?" Zuko interrupted giving Mai a chance to have some tea. "That one day, maybe in the near future, we could get married? Why is that so embarrassing?"

"Well they're coming to _discuss_ it without us even telling them if we were or not. I mean it's not like you'd ask me."

Mai took another sip of her tea like she had said nothing wrong whereas Zuko looked at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean I wouldn't ask you? Why _wouldn't_ I ask you? Mai I…love you."

The girl's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

"So who says we haven't discussed it? It'll be fine."

Mai nodded and looked back up to Zuko. "But there's one other thing…I don't think they quite approve of you yet."

"Why not? You're uncle didn't talk to them, did he?"

"No…it's not because of…well they think that you could follow the lines of your father and the truth is they don't want another war. they said that it was too late for me and I have already been influenced by it but they don't want my brother being influenced by hatred. And they think that with the history of your realitives since Fire Lord Sozin…they think you'd end up like them. And they also don't like the fact that your mother is…dead."

The words sunk into Zuko's mind. He could never be like his father or his grandfathers. How could they thing that? _'But I was like that.'_ Then something else caught his mind.

"My mother isn't dead."

Mai looked up from her tea. "Then what happened to her? Where is she?"

"She was banished but…I don't know where she is. She could be anywhere. My father didn't tell me much."

"Then I guess you have no other choice."

Zuko nodded, understanding what the girl meant. He had to.

--

"_My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your Mother had found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared."_

"_So she's alive?"_

"_Perhaps. Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be __far__ steeper."_

--

Zuko approached the prison door where the cells were kept and was let in by a guard. He watched, cell after cell, it was disgusting in a way that all of these chambers were filled. They were filled by generals and leaders of the previous war that he and the Avatar rounded up and put here because of their power- hungry actions. As he walked in the dark, cold prison, all of the members of this home glared at him. This made Zuko feel uncomfortable and afraid. They could not Firebend from their hands or feet due to chains and a special drink prevented fire from escaping their mouths so Zuko should have felt safe. But he didn't. After what felt like an eternity of walking, he stopped in front of one at the end.

An ice cold glare met his eyes. The boy tried to outstare the one before him as he always used to but as he felt the need to turn away, the person in the cell burst into tears. Zuko's stare of anger then melted to one of sorrow and compassion. _'No matter how evil she was, it will always kill a brother to look down and see his little sister in chains and helpless.'_

--

Katara awoke to a sudden warmth. She had remember being cold when they left the Southern Water Tribe for Ba Sing Se and she remembered the same chill as she fell asleep. But now that bitter like feeling was gone. The girl sat up and looked down to see she was covered by an orange blanket. Rubbing the material in her hand, Katara smiled. _'I should have guessed.'_ The Waterbender's gaze drifted up to the boy who was steering the large bison into the night. Careful not to wake up the others, Katara stood up; blanket wrapped around her, and made her way next to Aang. She opened the blanket and put half of it around her friend's shoulders and half around hers before taking a seat and leaning against the Avatar.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he whispered. The only answer the boy got was the feeling of a shrug against his arm. "You had a long day."

Katara's eyes drooped from memory.

"Yes," she spoke. "I did. But I need to put that behind me. She's gone and there's nothing I can do about it. I mean, if we had gotten there sooner I could have healed her but-."

"Don't," Aang demanded, slightly annoyed. "You can't blame yourself. Katara she was really old. I mean _really_ old. She was going to die eventually." Aang paused. "I didn't mean that rude."

Katara nodded into Aang's shoulder. "I know. I just want her back."

A tear fell from Katara's cheek and was absorbed by the Airbender's robe. He leaned down and placed a careful kiss on her forehead before returning his gaze back out to the starry road before him.

"I know. But it's kind of a good thing she died. She was sick. And if she was still alive then she'd still be sick. But now, in a way, she's better. You know?"

"I guess I never thought of it that way."

Aang smiled in triumph. He had promised Hakoda that he'd help Katara recover from this and he was now one step closer to fulfilling his duty. But he knew that a few words wouldn't be enough. It couldn't be _that_ easy. Could it?

--

Zuko knelt down to be at Azula's level and looked to her. And it was at that moment that he saw her completely differently than he ever had. He didn't see her as the powerful, he guessed demon, that he had seen before, but a young sixteen-year-old girl in chains, rotting in a prison. And his heart went out to her. _'If only you had listened.'_

"Please don't cry, Azula. Please? I know this may come as a shock to you…but…I really don't like seeing you like this."

The girl's sobs flattened to whimpers and she looked back up to the royalty in front of her.

"Well why not!?" she snapped.

Zuko took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "Azula you're my sister and I know my whole life you were better than me and accepted when I wasn't and I know we weren't exactly…loving…to each other but you're still my sister."

Azula's view dropped to the floor.

"What are you here for?" she asked this time quietly.

"I have a question for you. I really do need your help with this, Azula, because I know you know the answer. What happened to our mom? I know she was banished but what did she do and where did she go?"

"Why don't you ask Father?"

Zuko sensed venom in her words.

"He wouldn't tell me. Just please…I need to know."

"I don't know where she is. But I can tell you what happened."

--

"_Ozai, you can't do this."_

_The man stopped his pacing and looked towards the woman. Her eyes were narrowed and fixed upon him. He couldn't convince her of his plan._

"_It's the only option, Ursa. I have to do this. And I won't be ashamed of it either. Zuko is worthless. He is nothing compared to Azula. What matters the gender of the child? Azula was meant to rule. Zuko was meant to die."_

"_How dare you say that about your own son! So he doesn't have the skills of a true master yet but give him time, Ozai! And I promise he will not fail you. Please…don't lay down his life. You'll regret it if you do."_

_Ozai's thoughtful gaze returned to the ceiling. _

"_And what do you propose I do? I cannot take the thrown because Iroh is next in line. But Iroh's son is dead from battle and now the fate of our son is in my father's hands and he will not end this mercifully. There is no other way to get around this, don't you see? Zuko's destiny was to die. There is no way you can protect him from his fate."_

_Ursa shook her head in disgust. She couldn't believe that this man who she thought she loved could be so…so…evil. There had to be a way around the death of her only and beloved son. _

"_What if," she began, "what if I could find a way for you to be Fire Lord and have Zuko live?"_

_This caught Prince Ozai's attention. He walked up to his wife. _

"_And what would you have in mind?"_

_--_

"_Where's mom?" Zuko asked, panicking._

"_No one knows," Azula replied, a little too happily. "Oh, and last night, Grandpa passed away." _

_Zuko knew there was truth in the girl's words but feared believing them._

"_Not funny, Azula. You're sick. And I want my knife back, now."_

"_Who's gonna make me? Mom?" _

_Zuko's heart raced as he grabbed the knife from his sister and ran outside and before the pond in the garden. His father stood there watching the sky._

"_Where is she?"_

--

Zuko stood on the same balcony as he had when he declared the war over. This was where he made all of his announcements. The Fire Lord looked out over the crowd with angry eyes. The people of the Palace City listened as their leader spoke instructions out to them. A search party was to begin. All of the men from the palace city would be shipped out all around the world. Promises that the women and children of these men would be taken care of during the leave were made. The Fire Lord said that if he heard of any raids or stealing or war like behavior, especially death, he'd call back all troops immediately and a punishment would await them. Zuko paused before speaking again.

"Find her! NOW!"

--

**And there's chapter…four? I believe that was chapter four. Sweet! I had always not looked forward to that chapter but it turned out okay. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible, I promise! -beyondthesettingsun**


	6. Rebuilding Ba Sing Se P 1

**Okay, so this chapter will be cut in half because I had an idea (woo!) and I need two chapters for it! Part two will come after this weekend…or maybe Sunday…because I'm going to Fall Rally for my church!! I'm excited.  
Disclaimer: If I owned ATLA then I'd be the luckiest person alive. But sadly I'm not.**

"_Why aren't you asleep? You had a long day."  
"Yes, I did. But I need to put that behind me. She's gone and there's nothing I can do about it. I mean, if we had gotten there sooner I could have healed her but-."  
"Don't. You can't blame yourself. Katara she was really old. I mean __really__ old. She was going to die eventually—I didn't mean that rude."  
"I know. I just want her back."  
"I know. But it's kind of a good thing she died. She was sick. And if she was still alive then she'd still be sick. But now, in a way, she's better. You know?"  
"I guess I never thought of it that way."_

'_No matter how evil she was, it will always kill a brother to look down and see his little sister in chains and helpless.'_

"_Find her! NOW!"_

--

With stretching arms, Sokka landed on the ground of Ba Sing Se with a yawn.

"Phew! That was sure one heck of a ride. How long do you think it took us to get here?"

Katara jumped off behind him followed by Suki and Toph. Aang was walking around the other side of the giant side of the bison rubbing his neck with weary eyes and Momo perched on his shoulder.

"Well with all of the stops you guys wanted to make, I'd guess it's close to three or four weeks," Toph complained.

"Sorry for wanting to rest for a couple of days every now and again."

Toph rolled her eyes at Katara's angry apology. Aang just stared at the two almost with a sigh from their continuous arguing. Even though the two had spent so long together, they still couldn't find a way to get along. Maybe that was the problem; they needed a vacation from each other. Aang shrugged it off and looked into the city. It seemed smaller than he remembered.

"So when does the King want to see us?" Sokka asked. "I mean, don't you have some Avatar-peace-ritual thing to talk with him about?"

"Not so much a ritual as a treaty, Sokka. I'm not here to perform a mutual love dance for anyone."

"Except for maybe Katara," Toph laughed out.

There were a few snickers and glares from various members of the small group.

"Well we should probably get going." Katara started ahead in the direction of the palace before everyone else. Everyone just stared and watched her as she began to leave.

"Please, Toph, for the sake of us all don't tick her off too much while we're here," Sokka pleaded. "That's all we need is for Katara to go berserk on us and flash out a mad frenzy of bloodbending. Then we'd all be dead."

Aang sighed again at the dispute and jogged ahead of the slow moving crowd to catch up with Katara.

"You're not mad, are you?"

Katara looked over to the Avatar with a blank look. "Not mad," she said. "Irritated."

"Relax."

Katara turned to the boy next to him and almost laughed at the silly smile he held on his face. She quickly gave him a hug and returned to walk in the direction of the palace.

--

The journey was a long one for the gang that day—about a half hour or so. But finally they reached their destination. Aang was the first to approach the great door up the steps and knocked loudly. The door was opened by a servant in green, tattered clothing. This site saddened Aang. He hated seeing people living in poverty.

'_Well that's why we're here, right?'_

"Ah, Mr. Avatar!" The servant proclaimed. "And I see you have brought your friends. Come in, come in! The King will be very glad to see you."

A bow was given when each of the kids entered through the doorway and down the palace hall. Aang looked up to the throne before him. The King appeared to be reading some scrolls, Basco at his right side, and hadn't noticed the war heroes enter. Aang cleared his throat and the man looked up.

The King blinked a few times before realizing who was in his presence. His face lit up.

"Avatar Aang! And Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki. I'm glad to see that you could make it!" The King stood up and walked down the steps of the thrown and over to his friends. "I have many tasks that I would like some help with during your stay here."

Aang nodded. "That's why we came, Sir. Once we finished up business in the Southern Water Tribe, we headed towards the Ba Sing Se."

"I see. And how is your homeland?" the question obviously directed to both Katara and Sokka.

Katara wearily looked to her brother. "Um…the construction went well, Sir. But family matters were a little on the rough side. You see, while we were there, mine and Katara's grandmother passed on. She was very close to us." Sokka looked down to his feet then over to Katara and smiled in reassurance.

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that. I hope your stay here is a little more…enjoyable I guess. Well, you are all probably very tired so I'll have someone show you to where you will be staying here in the city. Haruka, please show the Avatar and his friends to their home."

A servant, different to the one who answered the door, walked up to the King and bowed. She was around her mid twenties with thick, long black hair and very slender. She waved her hand signaling for the group to follow her. Haruka had them all enter a carriage and they traveled about three blocks away from the palace to the Upper Ring. The servant then stopped in front of one of the vacant homes and opened the door.

"This is where you will be staying for your time here," she said. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to send a letter my way and I will be glad to help you. Enjoy!"

Bows were exchanged and the woman left. Sokka looked at the large open room. The house looked much like the one they stayed in the last time they were in the city. The one thing that had changed was how the hostess, they guessed, treated them.

"Well at least she's not brainwashed," Sokka informed.

Everyone nodded in agreement as a knock was placed gently on the door. Katara opened the door and saw a man dressed in formal Earth Kingdom clothing before her. Behind the man was a white carriage with pink and white lilies as décor on the sides and back. The man smiled.

"Hello. Are you Miss Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?" the man asked.

"Uh…yes. I am. Um, who are you?"

"I am Hiro. I was sent here by the King. May I have a word with you and the Avatar, please?"

"Yeah, hang on."

Slightly confused, Katara left the man and went to the back window where Sokka was attempting to tell jokes to the others and tugged the sleeve of Aang's robe. The boy turned to her and smiled.

"Hm?" he questioned her action.

"There's a man here who wants to speak with us."

Aang tilted his head to the side. "What about?"

Katara shrugged. Aang followed her to the door.

"Would you like to come in, Hiro?" Katara asked, politely.

The man nodded and stepped in. Katara shut the door behind him. "The King has set up a special dinner for you tonight at five o'clock at Chang's Restaurant. It is the finest in the city."

Katara and Aang exchanged a glance. "Well I'm not sure if everyone has formal clothing for the event. I mean, I still have the dress I made from the dinner party in the Fire Nation but-."

Hiro laughed. "No, no, no. The dinner is only for you and the Avatar."

"Why?" Aang questioned. "What about the others?"

"He just wanted to treat the Avatar and his lovely new girlfriend."

"Oh. Well…that's nice then." Aang replied, still puzzled.

"Great. I'll pick you up at four thirty. Be ready!"

And with that, Hiro left. Aang shut the door behind their strange guest and they both walked back to their friends.

"So who was that?" Suki asked.

Aang motioned for Katara to go ahead and tell the story.

"The King set up a time for Aang and I to go out and eat tonight at Chang's Restaurant. He's picking us up at four thirty and I guess it's formal."

Sokka looked at the two, depressed. "Ah why do you two always get to have all the fun? Why weren't we invited?"

"He said that it was a date for me and Katara," the Avatar explained. "He said 'He just wanted to treat the Avatar and his lovely new girlfriend'," mocking Hiro's voice.

Sokka wrapped an arm around Suki's waist. "What about my lovely girlfriend?"

Suki blushed. "Come on, Sokka. Be happy for them. We can go out another time."

"Yeah but they don't have to _pay_. It's all set up for them. First class and all!"

The girl rolled her eyes and laughed at her boyfriend's childish behavior.

"Well, considering that we have an hour before we leave, Aang, we should probably unpack."

Aang nodded in agreement and hustled out to the back of the house to start bringing in boxes of supplies off of Appa's saddle. Once the rooms were decided, everyone joined in to help Aang unload the boxes and put their belongings in their own room.

--

It was about four when Katara finished unpacking and decided it was about time to get ready for that night. She took out of her dresser the blue dress she had worn at the Fire Nation party and replaced her kimono with it and brushed through her hair with a blue comb before making her way out to the main room. Katara laughed when she met with Aang to see that the only thing he had to do was probably shave his head. Aang never really liked having hair. He said it was itchy and uncomfortable and being an Air Nomad, somewhat disrespectful.

"What?" he asked concerned. "Did I rip the robe already?"

The girl smiled. "No. You look nice."

A knock on the door saved Katara from any further explanations. Suki was the one to greet the guest this time and invited Hiro back into the house. The old man smiled when he saw Aang and Katara laughing in the room.

"Ah!!" he said, walking up to the two. "Don't you look nice, Miss Katara?"

"Thank you."

Aang raised his head a little, expecting a compliment, but was dejected slightly when Hiro seemed to ignore him.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yeah. I guess so," a saddened Avatar said, following the company out the door.

Hiro opened the side door to the open carriage and helped Katara in before returning to the front to steer the reigns. Aang let out a side glare before getting in and shutting the door a little too loudly. He sat next to Katara with a weary expression. Bright and smiling, Katara turned to the boy next to her.

"What's the matter?"

This brought Aang out of his curious thought. "Hm? Nothing." He smiled widely back at the girl who laughed at his behavior. The ride to Chang's Restaurant was a short yet pleasant one. It was maybe a block or two on the other side of the palace and was rather large. People stood outside of the eating place talking and laughing. _'Great. Lots of people.'_ Aang frowned at the large crowd. He had hoped that he and Katara would get a little bit of privacy.

Hiro stopped right in front of the destination and opened the door, this time for both passangers and closed it behind them. He bowed to the Avatar and got back up on the bench of the carriage.

"Thank you for the ride!" Katara said, sweetly.

The man nodded and rode off in the direction of the palace. Aang and Katara walked up the steps, people watching them as they passed and whispering to one another and smiling. Katara looked nervously at the women and men around her. What was wrong? _'Oh. I'm with the Avatar.'_ Aang gave her a reassuring nudge on the arm and opened the door for her. Inside they were greeted by a young waitor about a year or two older than Katara. He smiled and bowed to Aang and took Katara's hand and kissed it. Katara nervously pulled it away and smiled.

"It is an honor to serve you two. We have a special seat for you, please follow me."

The boy led the couple up a short flight of stairs and into a small room. There were few candles so the light was dim and there were only a handful of tables in the room. The room was filled with people dressed in their finest clothing, all laughing and having a good time. Katara guessed that this was where all the very wealthy people ate and felt a little self conscious. The waiter led Aang and Katara to a table by a large window looking out to the city and a large pond. After being seated, the boy handed them each a menu.

"Please, order whatever and as much as you like. You are guests here tonight so no need to pay. Think of it as a thank you. Now, can I start you off with anything to drink? Some tea maybe?"

Katara nodded. "Some Jasmine tea would be nice, thank you."

The waiter nodded. "And you, Mr. Avatar?"

"Uh…I'll have some Jasmine tea too, thanks."

Their server nodded his head and bowed. "Coming right up."

Aang waited until the boy had left until he spoke again as he read his menu. "This place is fancier than I thought."

"Isn't it wonderful though?" Katara asked with a cheerful voice, looking up from her selections of food.

"Yeah. I just have this feeling that it's…set up. You know?"

Katara gave Aang a funny look and before he could explain himself, the waiter was back with the tea. He poured them each a cup and set the pot in the middle of the table.

"Have you decided what you would like?"

Katara nodded. "Can I have the Udon Noodles with Kim-chi dumplings?"

The boy nodded and looked to Aang.

"Uh…" Aang looked through the menu for something made without meat. "Leek soup?"

"Ah yes! We have the finest Leek Soup here at Chang's. You'll certainly enjoy it. I'll be back in a few minutes with your dinner."

Aang and Katara thanked the waiter and handed in their menus.

"So what were you saying, Aang? About this being a set up?"

"Well I just think it's to butter us up or something. I mean, people just don't do this- Avatar or not. I think there's something else going on that we're probably going to find out about sometime soon."

Katara sighed. "I think you're overreacting. The Earth King is just trying to be nice and treat us to dinner. After all, you did save the world. You deserve this, Aang. Just enjoy it?"

"I am enjoying it. I just think there's something else going on, is all."

"And I'm just saying relax."

--

Not much else was said through dinner. An occasional check up from the waiter sparked up a small conversation every now and then but other than that it was silent. Aang was thinking about the work he had come here for and he was trying to figure out why he was being treated to a dinner like this. And for only him and Katara? Why not everyone else? They helped save the world, didn't they? If it weren't for Toph, Aang wouldn't have even learned Earthbending. He just couldn't get his mind off of it.

After the meal, the carriage awaited the two again in front of the resteraunt. Katara looked to the sky which was now turning light shades of pink and made a quick decision. Before Hiro opened the door she spoke up.

"Thank you for everything, Hiro, but do you mind if Aang and I walk home?"

Hiro blinked a few times before responding.

"If that's what you want…okay."

Katara nodded and looked to Aang. He shrugged in agreement. Walking for once didn't sound too bad at all. He needed to move his legs. So they began their journey home on foot. Once they passed Chang's, Katara reached her arm over and grabbed Aang's hand and leaned in to him for a moment. Then she looked across to him.

"You're quiet tonight."

"Just thinking."

Katara sighed. "Please don't tell me you're thinking about the whole date thing being a strange set up."

Aang nodded slightly and stared ahead, still in thought about the situation. Katara dropped the boy's hand and stopped walking. Slightly depressed, Aang stopped and turned around to face her.

"What?"

The girl shook her head. "Can you just go for a moment and relax? Please? Just tonight? We have a lot of work ahead of us in the next few weeks and I want to spend some nice time with you."

"But we just did…right?"

Aang was confused and afraid that he was really making this girl angry. And that was the last thing that he wanted.

"We hardly spoke." Katara returned to Aang and embraced him in a large hug. The boy returned the sudden action by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. "I just want this to be a…romantic night. Don't think about work or the Earth King or anything else. Just focus on this."

Aang let out a deep breath and agreed. He cleared his mind and started to think about Katara. About her beauty, her charm, her grace…he wanted it to last forever. But could it?

Katara withdrew from the hug and clasped her hand with his again and returned to walking. She took in the beauty of the setting sun and the soft breeze in her hair. She couldn't think of any other place she'd rather be. The walk home was silent, but this time it was a nice silence. The two were just enjoying being together- alone in the warm night. Aang saw the house ahead and sighed. He didn't want it to end. Not when he just got into letting all of his burdens go for the night. If only he didn't have to rebuild a city the next day. If only time could stand still. He'd give anything just to be in the moment…forever…

**A/N: Awww. Okay that's like a total fan art moment. Too bad I can't draw to save my life --. Oh well. Yes, I know that traditional Japanese restaurants aren't set up like that but PRETEND okay? Yeah I had troubles making it realistic…well that's fiction for ya! -beyondthesettingsun**


End file.
